


Albus Potter and the Boy in Gryffindor

by BlackVelvetSky



Series: Albus Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvetSky/pseuds/BlackVelvetSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter was in for a big surprise when he was sorted.  To tell the truth, Al was in for a lot of surprises on his very first day at Hogwarts.  Albus would have never guessed his year would turn out like this, but apparently Fate was very mischievous.  And Albus Potter wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Potter and the Boy in Gryffindor

The summer had seemed to last forever. Of course, summer was fun and all; how could it not be? There was playing quidditch in the windy fields behind the Burrow, hanging out with his loads of cousins, and finally, after years and years of waiting, the letter. 

Albus had been waiting for this letter for his entire life. And it came, partway through the summer. A barn owl flew to their house on Grimmauld place on a misty morning after a night storm. Al stumbled down the stairs like he always did on the summer mornings, rubbing his eyes groggily, that is, until he saw the letter at his place on the dining room table.

His eyes flew wide open and suddenly he was awake and alert, racing down the last few stairs, rushing to the table, and swiftly grabbing the envelope.

"Eager, are we?" James said, snorting, his dark hair in disarray, and his mouth full of toast and jam.

His mother swatted his head as she walked behind him, carrying a plate of bacon, but he grinned and ducked before she could touch him, expecting the blow.

"Shut up, James," Lily said, eager to put in her two cents. She was already dressed, her hair in pigtails, ready for a full day of playing.

James swallowed his food and stuck his tongue out at Lily. "You shut up. You're only nine. What do you know?" 

"That's enough, James," Ginny said sharply, looking pointedly at her son, as if to say, 'Stop antagonizing your siblings.'

"That's right, James," said Harry, speaking at last with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't forget, when your letter came, you were so excited that your hair caught fire."

The whole table erupted into laughter as James rolled his eyes muttering, "Really, Dad? Do you have to bring that up every time?"

"Yes," said Lily, smiling, "because it's funny, James-"

She would have continued, had her attention not been diverted, but just then she realized that Albus was still staring at his letter.

He held it gently, as if he couldn't believe it was really there. He ran his thumb over the parchment and the green ink of the Hogwarts crest.

"Al, aren't you going to open it sweetheart?" Ginny said gently, a smile playing on her lips.

Albus looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "Oh...yeah, sorry," he said, shaking his head. James sniggered, but his father shot him a look.

Albus unfolded the parchment and read the words he had practically memorized ever since James got his letter. "Dear Mr. Potter..."

Knowing that Rose had also received her letter, a trip to Diagon Alley would be planned between the families, because supplies and schoolbooks would have to be bought, and of course, wands would have to be found for the young wizards. Or, more accurately, wizards would have to be chosen for their perfect wands. 

Because, as we all know, the wand chooses the wizard.

And after all that was over, Albus was finally here, standing on the platform, saying goodbye to his family, boarding the train with Rose, all of it was a blur. 

And finally the train started moving and Albus was waving goodbye to his family, Rose sitting on the seat opposite him. Lily ran next to the train as it picked up speed, waving wildly, and they were all waving back until the train was faster than Lily's spindly legs and they left her in the distance, until all they could see of her was her bright red hair amongst the crowd. Then the train turned around a curve and Lily was gone.

It was the end of many things, Albus realized, but what he didn't know was that it was the start of many, many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Any suggestions, requests, or tips are welcome and encouraged!  
> Thanks again!
> 
> -Sparrow


End file.
